Pareja doble
by CriXar
Summary: Llego una de las fiestas mas importantes del año en BajoTerra, en el que lanzador y babosa comparten en un gran baile. EliXie y... ¿KordFa? No tengo un bueno nombre aun.


Los arsenales de la Banda de Shane esperaban ansiosos a sus lanzadores en la sala de estar. Burpy reia al ver a un estresado Eli luchando con su corbata. Aquella noche se celebraria el famoso "Baile de Babosas", una fiesta anual creada para honrar a la pequen'as criaturas que tanto habian facilitado sus vidas.

-Esto es imposible...- dijo el Shane dejando caer sus hombros, frustrado por no lograr terminar de arreglarse.

-Jaja, eso podria ser por que jamas lo has intentado.- respondio Trixie al escucharlo rezongar. En unos segundos, resolvio su problema. Ato el accesorio ante la atenta mirada del lanzador.

-Gracias, Trix.- Eli termino de ajustarla.- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir?

-Neh. Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer aqui.- comento ella restandole importancia al asunto.- Ademas, ¿quien quiere pasar horas en un lujoso lugar, con un hermoso vestido de fiesta y maravillosa musica?- El tono de nostalgia en estas ultimas palabras le dieron la impresion a Eli de que no estaba tan segura.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinion, la fiesta sera toda la noche y todo el mundo puede ir.- Puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de convencerla.- Estaremos esperandote.

-Gracias.- Trato de engan'arlo con una sonrisa. El respondio de la misma manera y se retiro con sus babosa y el resto de la Banda al evento.

Este era realmente increible. Cristales lumino por doquier, dando la ilusion de estar rodeados por pequen'as estrellas. Decenas de personas caminaban de un lado a otro con sus babosa. Unos charlaban con otros lanzadores, mientras que otro enguillian el bufette.

-Esto es algo increible.- exclamo Eli con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, cada an'o esto es algo asombroso de ver.

-Asi es.- dijo Pronto caminando hacia el frente.- Son esta clase de reuniones las situaciones oportunas para compartir relatos de batallas epicas y heroicos duelos con los demas. Hay que tener clase, modales, conocimiento de etiqueta y... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HAY SOPA DE ESCORPIONES!- Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, mientras corria como loco tras uno de los camareros que llevaba el dichoso platillo a una mesa.

-Si preguntan, no viene conmigo.- susurro el trol, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado. Eli rio un poco.

-Damas y cabelleros.- dijo uno de los que parecia ser el organizador de todo aquello.- Es un gran honor tenerlos aqui a todos ustedes y a sus babosas, pues son ellas la razon de que nuestro mundo sea lo que es hoy.- Todos aplaudieron.- Ahora, les aconsejo buscar pareja, pues es hora del vals.- Dicho esto, bajo del escenario, para dejar que los musicos comenzaran a tocar las melodias.

-Bah. Parejas.- reclamo el ingeniero.- ¿Por que querria alguien pasar su noche con una chica?

-¡Shane!- oyeron llamar a una familiar voz. Ambos voltearon para ver caminar a ellos a nada mas y nada menos que a la Lider de la Resistecia de la Isla. Vestia un sencillo vestido color gris y crema, pero eso era mas que suficiente para cambiar por completo su apariencia de guerrera.

-Hola.- saludo Eli alegremente.- ¿Que tal las cosas por alla?

-Mucho mejor, y todo se los debemos a ustedes.- los sen'alo a ambos, pero al ver a Kord, se extran'o un poco por su perdida mirada.- Ehm, ¿esta bien tu amigo?- El joven Shane volteo a verle y rio en voz baja al ver su expresion. Era bastante obvio que le agradaba como lucia ella aquella noche.

-Jaja, si, podriamos decir que esta muy bien. Hey, ¿que tal si ustedes dos bailan un rato? Asi tal vez entre los dos podrian planear algunas estrategias...- sugirio mientras trataba de empujarlo cerca de ella.

-Yo, eh, hola.- saludo levantando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Jaja.- A la lider le parecio algo tierno con toda su timidez.- ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Yo?- pregunto incredulo.

-Pues no veo a otro troll por aqui.- dijo tomando su enorme mano y tirando de el hacia la pista de baile. Eli se quedo alli de pie, riendo carcajadas de la expresion del ingeniero.

-No llevamos ni diez minutos aqui, ¿y Kord ya tiene una chica?- dijo Pronto acercandose a el con sus manos llenas de comida.

-Lo se. Creo que nuestro pequen'o troll ya ha crecido.- Seco una lagrima ficticia mirando a lo que prometia ser una nueva pareja bailando entre las demas personas.

-¿Y que hay de nuestro pequen'o Shane?- dijo el topoide con una sonrisa. Eli solo froto su brazo nervioso y algo triste. La chica con la que queria estar en ese momento no se encontraba alli.

-No, aun no.

-¿Y porque tan solo? ¡Ve a buscar una chica! La fiesta no durara para siempre.

-¿Y quien querria bailar conmigo?

-¿Acaso bromeas? ¡Eres un Shane! Cualquier chica aqui daria lo que fuera por bailar una pieza con un Shane.- El joven sonrio un poco ante la picardia en el comentario del topoide.- ¿Que tal esa?- dijo Pronto sen'alando a una delgada joven de largo vestido verde de pie en una esquina. Esta se hallaba de espaldas a ellos, y por su vista merodeando el salon, se podia adivinar que no vendria acompan´ada.

-No lo se, Pronto.

-Esa no es una respuesta valida.- De un empujon, el rastreador lo obligo a caminar hacia ella. Luego de responder a esto con una seria mirada, Eli continuo su camino hasta la desconocida.

-Ejem, ¿disculpa?- La muchacha reacciono a esa voz. Al parecer la reconocio. Volteo rapidamente y...- ¿Trixie?

-Hola, Eli.- Saludo con una sonrisa. El Shane estaba impresionado. Mas por su vestido ajustado en la cintura, era el hecho de verla tan arreglada. Sus tradicionales botas habian sido reemplazadas por un par de tacones plateados, de los cuales el no conocia su existencia. Las pequen'as prensas en el recogido de su cabello resaltaban con las luces de la fiesta y el color de sus labios habia cambiado a un rosa un poco mas claro.

-Hola. Oye, te ves... muy hermosa.- dijo tratando de hallar las palabras.

-Gracias.- Trixie corrio su flequillo a un lado tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el cumplido.

-Crei que te quedarias en el refugio. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?- La chica titubeo, taratndo de buscar una excusa falsa que cubrira la verdadera: disfrutar de la fiesta con el. De repente miro a Bluster en su hombro.

-Bueno, es que Bluster extran´aba a Burpy.- respondio finalmente.- Queria venir, pero no solo.- La babosa tornado la miro sorprendida y chillo reclamando que le hubiera usado como justificacion.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Eli sonriendo. Se inclino hasta su hombro y se acerco a Bluster.- Hey, ¿podrias prestarme a Trixie un rato, amigo?- Sonriendo, la pequen'a asintio euforicamente y bajo de alli para reunirse con las babosas de los demas. Tomando la mano de la peliroja, Eli le llevo con el hasta la pista de baile.

-¿Que haces?

-Pues ya estas aqui, ahora tienes que disfrutar de todo esto.- Una vez adentro, se inclino un poco, cambiando el agarre de su mano a uno mas galante.- ¿Me consederia el honor de esta pieza, bella dama?- pregunto con la vista fija en su mirada. Trixie sonrio y se inclino tambien.

-Sera un honor, galante caballero.- Con la postura derecha de nuevo, el entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella, al momento que su otro brazo rodeaba cuidadosamente su cintura. Ella paso timidamente su mano por su hombro. Pronto siguieron el ritmo de la musica.

No tan lejos de ellos, un troll trataba de seguir el baile sin pisar o empujar a su pareja, lo cual se le hacia algo

complicado por la indiscutible diferencia de taman'os entre ambos. El moverse de un lado a otro o girar por la pista lo hacia perder el equilibrio al no poder hacerlo con libertad. Sentia que al mas minimo golpe ella se enfureceria.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto la lanzadora al verlo tan rigido.

-Si, si. Es solo que esto de bailar no es cosa de trolls.- dijo con la mirada baja.

-Tonterias. Tengo varios trolls en mi resistencia que son magnificos bailarines.- le aseguro con una sonrisa. Acercanse mas a el, quiso rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Pero por mas que lo intento, el contraste de estaturas se lo impidia, asi que se limito a acomodar su cabeza en el enorme pecho de su pareja de baile, haciendolo sonrojar en menos de dos segundos.

Hasta ese momento, las enormes manos de Kord no se habian movido su espalda. La nueva postura que ella habia tomado le habia inspirado un poco mas de confianza. Dejo una mano mas cerca de sus hombros, mientras que la otra se deslizo hasta su cintura. En ese momento, perdio todo derecho a burlarse de Eli y sus sospechosas miradas a cierta chica.

Con ellos las cosas no eran tan distintas. Apesar de que ya se tenian algo de confianza, ninguno se atrevia a hacer

absolutamente nada por miedo a incomodar al otro. La balada sonaba a un ritmo lento. Eli queria acercarse un poco mas a ella. Con un suspiro, cerro los ojos y suplico que no le molestara. Pero cuando dio un paso adelante, escucho que Trixie comenzaba a reir.

-¿Que sucede?

-Sshh, mira alla.- dijo sen'alando a Kord. El muchacho quedo perplejo por lo que habia hecho. Cuando sugirio que bailaran juntos, no esperaba que bailaran tan juntos. Pero no por eso dejaba de estar feliz por el.

-No me sorprenderia si en una dias se le ocurriera la idea de que agregar otra chica a la Banda.- Trixie comenzo a reir.

-Pues seria genial ya no ser la unica.

-¿Te molesta eso?

-Solo cuando ustedes comienzan con sus "cosas de hombres".- respondio mencionando esto ultimo con una imitacion de voz masculina.- Es como si me excluyeran.

-Jaja, bueno, no hoy. Soy todo tuyo ahora.- dijo Eli con una tierna sonrisa haciendola sonrojar un poco por su comentario- ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Por ahora, solo disfrutar de todo esto. Esta fiesta es solo una vez al an'o, ¿sabes?

-Si, ya me lo habian mencionado.- dijo con una risuen'a sonrisa.- Y no pienso esperar trecientos sesenta y cinco dias para hacerlo.- Trixie lo miro confundida.

-¿Hacerlo?- Su sonrisa tenia ahora un toque de picardia. Se separo de ella y tomo su mano para llevarla fuera de la pista, cerca de las bebidas.- ¿Que hacemos aqui?

-Es que se que si Kord nos ve, no dejara de fastidiarme con esto.- respondio asegurandose de que su mencionado amigo estaba aun distraido.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿con que?- Trixie exigia una respuesta y la obtuvo cuando el sujeto su rostro y lo acerco al suyo, uniendo sus labios con algo de presion. Eli cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero los de ella estaban mas abiertos que nunca. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron su camino hasta los hombros de el, sorprendiendolo al alejarlo de ella.

-¿Trix?- Su mirada fija en la suya le indico que en definitiva no esperaba nada como eso aquella noche, pero en cuanto lo hizo volver a la pista con ella y repitio su beso, comprendio que no estaba tan molesta como pensaba. Regresando ambas manos, esta vez a sus caderas, inclino su cabeza para dejarla dominar sus labios. Unos segundos mas tarde, ella bajo la mirada, dandole fin al pequen'o momento.- ¿Pero que...?

-No iba a esperar trecientos sesenta y cinco dias para hacerlo.- imito ella. Sonriente, Eli subio su mano por su espalda hasta su nuca, para hacerla apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Sin chistar, ella se limito a dejarse acomodar tranquilamente, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello negro. Habia que admitir que era un escena tierna de ver.

Al final de la velada, Eli salio acompan'ado de una preciosa peliroja, Kord de una hermosa elfa y Pronto, bueno, de una gran indigestion. Fue uno de los primeros en retirarse.

-Eh, si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa.- ofrecio Kord mostrando on orgullo su MecaBestia a su acompan'ante.

-Gracias.- respondio ella sonriente.- Pero ire con los demas en el bote. Tengo que recordarte que mi hogar esta en una isla. Las islas estan completamente rodeadas de agua, y dudo mucho que una Meca pueda llegar alli por si sola.

-Tal vez te sorprenda.- alardeo el troll. Con un boton, transformo su vehiculo terrestre en una autentica moto acuatica.- Este bebe tiene unos cuantos trucos.- Luego de regresarla a la normalidad, ayudo a la lider de la resistencia a subir, tomando la ruta a su caverna.

-¿A dond va Kord?- pregunto un confundido Pronto luego de subir a su propia Meca con uno y mil esfuerzos. Eli volteo para ver a su amigo muy bien acompan'ado.

-Ehm, creo que nos alcanzara luego.- le aseguro.

-¡Esperenme, chicos!- pidio una voz.

-¿Trixie? ¿Y tu a que horas llegaste aqui?- El topoide estaba mas que perdido.

-Mmm, lleva aqui un buen rato.- respondio el Shane mirandola con una sonrisa.

-¿Y donde habias estado tu, que no me habias visto?- pregunto ella cruzanse de brazos.

-Pues como el gran Rey Topoide que soy, pase toda la noche en el trono.- dijo el con algo de mareo, sujetando su estomago. Los jovenes se miraron entre si y retrocedieron un par de pasos.

Burpy y Bluster comenzaron a bostezar en los hombros de sus respectivos lanzadores. Ellos tambien se habian divertido en la fiesta con las demas babosas. Eli tomo a su infierno en sus manos y se la entrego a Trixie.

-Prometi quedarme a vigilar hasta que las utimas personas se retiren. ¿Podrias llevarlo a casa junto con los demas?

-Por supuesto.- respondio ella colocandolo en su cinturon con las demas.- Cuidate.- le susurro acercandose a el.

-Claro.- Acariciando su mejilla, acaricio sus labios con un ultimo beso, antes de verla partir en su Meca. Su mirada de bobo desaparecio al sentirse observado por alguien mas.- No me mires asi.- dijo al rastreador.

-¿Porque todo sucede cada vez que Pronto esta ausente?

**_Dos semanas llevo redactando este fic y por fin esta listo! Y ya tenemos una nueva parejita..._**

**_Aun estoy en shock por lo de "Lanzamiento de Apoyo". Gracias, chicos!_**


End file.
